Bag
A bag is the generic term for any container that a character uses to hold other items. Inventory space is a critical resource in WoW and inventory management is an important aspect of game play. Using more and larger bags to increase available inventory space is a key aspect of character development. Bags are equipped for use by placing the bag in the bag slots at the right-most end of the interface bar where your backpack is. Your backpack is actually a special bag that cannot be moved nor be replaced. Bags can be stored in your inventory (unequipped), but bags inside of other bags must be empty (thus they do not nest more than two deep). If you want to equip a higher-capacity bag in place of a lower-capacity one (e.g, because it's full), you can swap out a larger nested bag for the smaller one and the items will automatically be transferred to the new bag. The smaller one then becomes empty and nested. You can purchase up to seven extra bag slots for your bank account at progressively increasing rates, starting at for the first slot, for the second, for the third, leveling to for the fourth through seventh. Bags in your bank slots are considered to be 'equipped' (for binding purposes) but not 'being carried'. You can swap out entire bags between your bank slots and your carried slots. The inventory in your bank, including bags in bank slots, is shared with your carried inventory for some purposes, in particular for restricting unique items. Quests which require items that you have in your bank inventory will show up as complete even though you can not turn them in until you retrieve the items from the bank. Normal bags can hold any sort of item, unlike special bags that can only hold specific types of items. Special bags give the player more slots to store items than regular bags of equivalent level (and are generally cheaper than regular bags of the same size), with the trade-off of only being able to put certain types of items in them. Bags are not displayed on the character in the game. The only visual difference is the icon used in your bag slots, your bank bag slots, and in your inventory. If the bags are the same type (hold the same kinds of things) and have the same number of slots, then they are roughly equivalent (but read the section discussing restriction). You may find the different graphics useful in organizing your inventory. Normal bags Cataclysm faction satchels missing.}} Normal bags come in a variety of sizes and are used to store all the items you obtain through your adventures and come in sizes ranging from 1 to 30 slots: Bind on Pickup (BoP) bags cannot be bought nor sold at the auction house; you must acquire them directly through play. Bind on Equip (BoE) bags can be bought and sold at the auction house, but once used they can no longer be traded. Placing a bag in any of your bag slots, including your bank bag slots, equips the bag. You will get a warning when you attempt to equip a BoE bag. Bags that don't bind can always be bought and sold or otherwise passed to other characters. You cannot have more than one unique bag anywhere in your inventory, including in the bank and any in transit in the mail. You cannot loot a unique item you already own, and you can not receive it by any other means. For example, 50 Darkmoon Faire Tickets will get you a , but 100 Darkmoon Faire Tickets cannot buy you two Darkmoon Storage Boxes because you can't have a second one. You can only use one Unique-Equipped bag, including in your bank slots. You can, however, handle others of the same bag and get them to the auction house. Many items in WoW have level requirements before they can be used. General purpose bags do not. A beginning character can use a high level bag with many slots. All of this contributes to a bag's value; the less restrictions on use, the more valuable, although number of slots carries more weight in determining value. Since common quality (white) items tend to have less restrictions than uncommon quality (green) items, some common quality (white) bags are more valuable than a few uncommon quality (green) bags of the same capacity — don't be mislead by the item's assigned quality color. A couple of the 4 slot low-level quest reward bags in the game that are Bind on Pickup have no vendor value, and when you outgrow them they have to be destroyed; for example, the . Vended normal bags Four of these general purpose bags are widely available from vendors: (They also drop, and are listed above under "dropped".) All four are available from bag merchants, and the smaller ones are available from general goods merchants. These vendors are competitive with the auction house in the small bags, but become a progressively worse value for the larger bags. The 12 slot is very much more expensive than 12 slot mageweave bags in the auction house — you can get a 16 slot netherweave bag for as much or less on many servers. These vended bags have the useful effect of providing an upper limit to the value and (indirectly) to the auction house pricing of smaller bags in the 6 slot to 10 slot range. They are also the only regular bags you can purchase while playing in a trial account. Players not yet comfortable with walking a low level character to their capital city for the auction house might initially want to buy a bag or two from a vendor. Profession bags There are a number of profession-specific bags that can hold certain ingredients and products. These are limited in what kinds of items they can hold. The related profession is not a requirement, any character can use these bags. In particular, the "mining" bags are useful to any profession that uses metal bars (since they use a large amount) and the "jewelcrafting" bags are useful to any profession that uses gems extensively (since they use many types of gems, each of which takes a slot). Like general purpose bags, craft bags have no explicit level requirements. Currently, all craft bags are Bind on Equip. Craft bags almost always have more slots than regular bags of a given level. Craft bags are not widely sold by vendors; even then, they are often sold at high prices on the Auction House. Only the 12-slot and 10-slot are vended in zones accessible to low level characters. ( (at Neutral) for Herb Pouch and (at Neutral) for Scribe's Satchel) Ammo bags Ammo bags no longer exist as of the Cataclysm expansion. They were automatically converted to similar quality normal bags. Soul bags Soul bags no longer exist as of the Cataclysm expansion. They were automatically converted to similar quality normal bags. Soul Bags had more slots than regular bags of a given level. Cataclysm changes In Cataclysm, bags that you loot and are non-BoP will be automatically equipped instead of taking up a bag slot. Mists of Pandaria changes Added through Patch 5.4: * 36-slot bag crafted with (added in Patch 5.1) * 36 -slot bag crafted with (added in Patch 5.2) * 32-slot bag bought from , a vendor in Valley of the Four Winds (added in Patch 5.1) * 28 -slot bag crafted with * 24-slot bag zone drop in Northern Barrens (added in Patch 5.3) * 24-slot bag from in Kun-Lai Summit * 16 -slot bag from a China-only promotion called "The great teacher of Azeroth school" * 16-slot bag from vendors in Orgrimmar (added in Patch 5.1) * 16-slot bag from vendors in Stormwind City (added in Patch 5.1) * 8-slot bag from on The Wandering Isle * 6-slot bag from on The Wandering Isle Warlords of Draenor changes *Bags can now be assigned to a specific item type (Equipment, Consumables, and Trade Goods). The bag will display a mini-icon showing what type of item it's assigned to. *Added a "Clean up Bags" button to automatically sort items in the character’s inventory, moving all empty slots to one area, and automatically sorting items to the correct bag. There’s also the option to ignore a bag from cleanup. External links Category:Bags Category:Game terms Category:World of Warcraft container items